If plate-shaped members such as glass plates are stored in such a manner that each plate-shaped member is placed side by side separately, then large storage space is necessary. For this reason, there are cases where a plurality of plate-shaped members are stored such that they are stacked vertically. In such a case, interleaving paper is inserted between stacked plate-shaped members so that the plate-shaped members will not cause damage to each other. Although the interleaving paper is necessary when the plate-shaped members are stacked, the interleaving paper becomes unnecessary when the plate-shaped members are processed. Therefore, how to remove the interleaving paper from the upper surface of each plate-shaped member is a problem to be solved. As a device intended to solve the problem, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a suction adhesion transfer device. The suction adhesion transfer device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured such that main and auxiliary suction pads are pressed against interleaving paper placed on a surface of a glass plate. The main and auxiliary pads adhere to the glass plate by suction with the interleaving paper in between the glass plate and the pads, and then the glass plate is transferred in such an adhered state.